unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrtles Plantation
Case File: Myrtles Plantation Location: St. Francesville, Louisiana Date: 1796 Description: The Myrtles Plantation is a plantation built in 1796 in St. Francesville, Louisiana, and is reportedly haunted by the spirits of those who died there. Case History: The Myrtles Plantation is considered one of the most haunted locations in the United States. Amy Campbell and a friend stayed there on the night of October 30, 2000. While she was sleeping, Amy felt bouncing on her bed, and saw that a little girl was jumping on it. The ghost is believed to be Cornelia Woodruff, one of four people that died in a tragic set of events over 175 years ago. Cornelia was the daughter of Judge Woodruff, who lived at the plantation in the early 1800s. When the Woodruffs' slave, Chloe, was caught eavesdropping by him, he punished her by cutting her ear off. Fearing that she would be sent off to the fields, she made a plan. She ground up poisonous oleander leaves and put them in a birthday cake. She hoped to make the Woodruffs ill and become a hero for nursing them back to health. However, Cornelia, her mother, and sister all died from the poisoning. Afterwards, Chloe was killed by a lynch mob. She and the Woodruffs are now haunting the plantation. Arlin Dease helped refurbish the plantation. He remembers a strange occurrence that happened to him while he was mowing the lawn back in 1970. He claimed that when he looked up at a tree, he saw the ghostly figure of a man staring at him. He now believes that it was that of a caretaker who was robbed and killed on the estate in 1927. Another ghostly encounter occurred when Mark and Holly Parenti came to visit in 1998. They were scared to know that they were the only guests in the plantation. Their room was just beyond the stairs where the former caretaker died. While they were talking later at night, they heard the noise of someone walking up the stairs. They soon learned the story of the murdered caretaker. It was late one night in 1871 when a mysterious horseman arrived on the property, calling for the caretaker, William Winter. When William went outside, the man shot him several times. He went back inside and called for his wife, Sara. He then collapsed into her arms on the stairs and died. Many of the people that have been to the plantation believe that the ghosts of the many people who died there still haunt it. Background: The Myrtles Plantation is 200-year-old antebellum mansion that was converted to a bed and breakfast inn in the 1950s. In 1796, the original owner, General David Bradford, built it on an Indian burial ground. In the early 1800s, the Woodruff family was poisoned by their slave, Chloe. In 1871, caretaker William Winter was murdered by an unknown man and died on the stairs. In 1927, an elderly caretaker was robbed and killed on the estate. Investigations: The Myrtles Plantation has been investigated by several paranormal groups, including TAPS from the TV Series Ghost Hunters. Extra Notes: The case first aired on the August 1, 2001 episode. The production crew had several unexplained technical difficulties while filming it. Cameras, cell phones, and walkie talkies constantly malfunctioned. Results: Unsolved Links: * Myrtles Plantation on Unsolved Archive * Myrtles Plantation at Wikipedia * Myrtles Plantation Website ** The Legend of Chloe and Other Ghost Stories * Like Ghosts? Here's Where To Find 'Em * Documentary features state's haunted houses * Myrtles mansion a Halloween hot spot * Visitors find that plantation can be haunting experience * Infamous haunted houses still scare up old stories * Dare to walk among ghosts * Is Myrtles Plantation the Most Haunted Home In America? * Acadiana woman shares ghost stories from her ‘haunted’ plantation ---- Category:Louisiana Category:1796 Category:1800s Category:1927 Category:1970 Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:Ghosts Category:Murder Category:Unsolved